Young Justice: The Lost Grayson Dimension: E-160500
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Emiaj Seyer Grayson, Richard's brother, disappeared when he was 5-years-old and Richard was 8. This is Emiaj's story. (Might make a Watching the movie for this dimension) Dimension: E-16.05.00
1. Kidnapping at Age 5 (Redo)

_**Kidnapped at Age 5**_

Laughter sounded in a dense forest as two boys played tag. One of the boys had raven black hair, fair skin and sapphire blue eyes as the other had shadow black hair, pale skin and blind blue eyes. These two are Richard "Dick" John Grayson and Kem Seyer Grayson, Richard is 8 years old and Kem is 5 years old. Anyway, they were laughing and playing tag together until they reached a circle clearing.

The two were resting after running for an hour straight when Richard smirked.

"We should have a singing contest before we go back" Kem looked at where his older brothers voice generated from.

"Really now?"

"Yup!"

"*Sigh* Fine but if we're late I'm blaming you" Kem smirked.

"I'll go first" Richard began singing (his Soul Song [1]) in an upbeat tone after he said that.

" _There was a time when I was alone_  
 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_  
 _My only friend was the man in the moon_  
 _And even sometimes he would go away too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes,_  
 _I saw a shadow flying high_  
 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_  
 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_  
 _He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me._  
 _I promise that you'll never be lonely."_  
 _And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
 _"Away from all of reality."_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_  
 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_  
 _Believe in him and believe in me_  
 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_  
 _To your beautiful destiny_  
 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_  
 _I realized I finally had a family_  
 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_  
 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_  
 _And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
 _"Away from all of reality."_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_  
 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_  
 _Even Captain Hook,_  
 _You are my perfect story book_  
 _Neverland, I love you so,_  
 _You are now my home sweet home_  
 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_  
 _Even Captain Hook,_  
 _You are my perfect story book_  
 _Neverland, I love you so,_  
 _You are now my home sweet home_  
 _Forever a lost boy at last_  
 _And for always I will say..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
 _"Away from all of reality."_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_  
 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free"_

Kem snickered, "not bad not bad but I will win."

He began singing (his Soul Song) in a soft tone at first than got slowly louder towards the end.

" _Remember when I cried to you a thousand times_  
 _I told you everything_  
 _You know my feelings_  
 _It never crossed my mind_  
 _That there would be a time_  
 _For us to say goodbye_  
 _What a big surprise_

 _But I'm not lost_  
 _I'm not gone_  
 _I haven't forgot_

 _These feelings I can't shake no more_  
 _These feelings are running out the door_  
 _I can feel it falling down_  
 _And I'm not coming back around_  
 _These feelings I can't take no more_  
 _This emptiness in the bottom drawer_  
 _It's getting harder to pretend_  
 _And I'm not coming back around again_  
 _Remember when..._

 _I remember when it was together till the end_  
 _Now I'm alone again_  
 _Where do I begin?_  
 _I cried a little bit_  
 _You died a little bit_  
 _Please say there's no regrets_  
 _And say you won't forget_

 _But I'm not lost_  
 _I'm not gone_  
 _I haven't forgot_

 _These feelings I can't shake no more_  
 _These feelings are running out the door_  
 _I can feel it falling down_  
 _And I'm not coming back around_  
 _These feelings I can't take no more_  
 _This emptiness in the bottom drawer_  
 _It's getting harder to pretend_  
 _And I'm not coming back around again_  
 _Remember when..._

 _That was then_  
 _Now it's the end_  
 _I'm not coming back_  
 _I can't pretend_  
 _Remember When_

 _These feelings I can't shake no more_  
 _These feelings are running out the door_  
 _I can feel it falling down_  
 _And I'm not coming back around_  
 _These feelings I can't take no more_  
 _This emptiness in the bottom drawer_  
 _It's getting harder to pretend_  
 _And I'm not coming back around again."_

Richard stared at his brother before smiling "You win."

"You sure do" a male voice **(AN: Sound a lot like Dargo Bloodyfist from HTTYD 2)** growled and the two boys felt a slight pinch in their necks before collapsing.

The last thing the oldest Grayson saw was a bulky shadow bend down and pick his brother up before everything went dark.

* * *

Kem groaned as he slowly awoke, his whole body felt of lead and had a massive headache. When the boy was fully awake the first thing he smelled was the stench of rust, blood and something else.

"Whe-where am I?" The young boy murmured in confusion.

"Your new home Pet" After the voice that Kem comes to fear spoke pain like no other made its way through the boys' body.

A pained scream filled the air drowning out the evil laugh.

* * *

 **1\. Soul Song- A song that everyone is born with and that describes their life. No one has the same Soul Song (Not even clones of someone).**


	2. Escape from Torment (Redo)

_**Escape from Torment**_

A boy dodged another blast and ran to the sound of harsh wind on metal.

'Oh, I missed that sound' he thought and continued to run.

A pain hit the 10 year old in the leg causing him to stumble and crash into a wall. The boy groaned and forced his tired muscles to push himself off the cool metal and onto his aching legs. The boy listened for the sound of freedom and soon heard it, it was behind him meaning he was facing the guards.

The 10 year old quickly turned and ran when he heard footsteps and the sound of a whip sliding against the ground.

" _GET HIM_!"

Pounding steps.

'Almost there.'

A sound of chains.

'Keep going.'

Pain flared in his back right when he crashed through the door and into freezing weather. He continued running, ignoring the shouts and the pain until he felt himself hit wood. He tried to get up but his body won't allow him, tears filled in his blind eyes and spilled down his pale cheeks.

'I just want to be free, I just want to go home' he whimpered and curled in a tight ball, 'is that so hard to ask?'

The boy closed his eyes and waited to be taken to the facility when two strong arms lifted him up but whoever picked him up headed away from the shouting and soon the cold turned to an unusual warmth.

The boy smelled the scent of grass, metal and electronics in the air and was lolled to sleep by a steady heartbeat.


	3. Answer to Name and PS

_**Hello Readers,**_

 _ **I have been getting question(s) about Emiaj's name and the answer is that he had a different name before but I messed up with it once (when I was writing this in my notebooks) and it just stuck.**_

 ** _His Before-Name was Kem (_** ** _Romani name derived from_** ** _cam _****_meaning both "sun" and "to love"._** ** _)_**

 ** _If you have any questions please ask._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Sparrow-Talon_**

 ** _PS: I do not know when the next chapter will be done so please do not ask that question._**


	4. Meeting the Mercenary

_**Well. I didn't see any questions so, on with the story.**_

 _ **You can still ask questions if curious about something. Don't hold out. If the question is going to be answered in later chapters I will put '#SPOILERS!'**_

 _ **Have a good read/day/night :)**_

* * *

 **Meeting the Mercenary**

The next time the boy awoke he panicked and quickly scrambled to his feet. Warm air fluffed his hair as the sound of whirring filled his ears.

'This is a new torture method' the boy shrank, 'what is it supposed to do?'

Footsteps.

'Th-the man? H-he's vis-visiting?' The boy shrank more and his scratched up back hit the wall, only slight pain illuminated.

'That explains his arrival' the boy pressed heavily into the wall as he footsteps got closer, 'he loves seeing me in pain'

Tears fell from the boys' face and a hand gently wiped them away. The boy whimpered and tried to press harder against the wall.

"I won't hurt you" a soft but slightly scratchy voice said.

The boy let out another whimper and flinched when a hand wiped away his tears again.

"Can you tell me your name?" the soft voice asked and the boy sniffled.

He knew that if he didn't answer than the man would PUNISH him, but if he spoke out of term than the man would do far worse. The boy went by two names, the one he was born with and the one the torturer always calls him.

The boy had told the torturer his real name even though the man told him to only use the name he gave to him and had gotten put in a freezing room that heated up to higher than 100 degrees Fahrenheit with a switch of a flip.

"E-Emi..." The boy was caught off when a finger pressed against his lips.

"No. I want to know your REAL name. NOT the name given to you by your torturer" the man demanded.

The boy gulped and wondered if this was a test before sniffling and curling up slightly.

"Ke-Kem. My nam-name is Kem" the boy whispered and braced himself to be punished.

A soft hum was all he got in reply making him blink open his sightless eyes and look where the man's voice originated from.

"Well Kem" the man finally spoke, "how would you like it if I was to train you on how to take care of yourself and defend yourself"

Kem blinked in shock at that and bit his lip before whispering quietly, "I would like that very much Master"

"None of that" the man spoke sharply, "I am not your Master, I am merely your Trainer"

The boy felt a hand gently wrap around his and quickly followed where the Ma-Trainer led him.

"Now, since I know your name, it is only fair that you know mine" the man turned and Kem felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder, "hello Kem, my skill is being a mercenary and my name is Slade Wilson."


	5. Beware the Luminescence

**Beware the Luminescence-**

Kem followed his Trainer as he was led to an unknown place. It has been half a year since Slade had saved him and he was now being brought before his Mas- his Trainers partners.

"How long will this take?" Kem asked quietly.

Slade hummed and opened a door before letting his Trainee go first.

"An hour at most" the man explained and got in lead again.

Kem nodded and felt a soft warmth wrap around him as they walked through another door.

"Is this the one you told us about?" a female voice sounded from Kems'left.

The boy froze and leaned closer to his Savior. Sure, Slade had trained him to fight but he still didn't feel safe around newcomers and had a panic attack whenever unknown people were close to him without Slade near.

"Yes" Slade responded and Kem felt the man place a hand on his back in reassurance.

Kem blinked and let his shoulders relax but the rest of his body stayed tense.

"What is your name" a male voice demanded.

"K-Kem" the boy whispered, hoping that was what they had meant and not the name that his Master had given him.

"Kem" the female voice seemed to smile, "that means 'sun' and 'to love' in Romani, doesn't it?"

"Yes ma'am" Kem whispered.

"Slade"

The mentor seemed to stiffen slightly and stand at attention.

"You can keep him" the female said before the electrical buzz around the room disappeared.

Kem followed Slade out of the room, curious on what she had meant.


End file.
